Al 's Konings Mannen
by CattyRosea
Summary: 's Avonds laat dwaalt een jonge Prinses tussen de ruïnes van haar nieuwe Koninkrijk, op zoek naar de toekomst.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 9-07-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Al 's Konings Mannen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen, Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Aflevering 1 tot 31 van de anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Symboliek waar je 'PADDO'S!' tegen zegt.

**Koppels:** Zinspelingen op Lucrezia Noin x Milliardo Peacecraft.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** 's Avonds laat dwaalt een jonge Prinses tussen de ruïnes van haar nieuwe Koninkrijk, op zoek naar de toekomst.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Vindt ergens tijdens 31 of tussen aflevering 30 en 31 plaats, nadat Quatre en Heero in Sank zijn aangekomen, maar na Heero's gevecht ter verdediging van de vluchtelingen. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Al 's Konings Mannen**

Het was vreemd om hier rond te lopen, tussen de ruïnes die binnenkort geen ruïnes meer zouden zijn. In de beschaduwde gangen, waar wind en stof nog vrij spel hadden, ook al sprongen de tekenen van renovatie in steeds grotere getalen op, voelde ze zich net een spook, een luchtspiegelin uit een lang vervlogen verleden.

Ironisch, nam Relena aan, aangezien het kwam van één van de twee enige overlevenden.

Het verzoek het Paleis te restaureren was ingediend door een broer die ze zich niet kon herinneren, en ze had zich opvallend afstandig gevoeld van het project. Een wens om het koninkrijk der vrede te herbouwen, in het hart van een soldaat die oorlog voerde om de vernietiging ervan te wreken? Voordat ze hier kwam had ze er geen touw aan vast kunnen knopen, maar ze begon het te begrijpen. Het verlangen naar dat wat er niet langer was was bijna ondraaglijk.

In de zwakke gloed van het blauwe licht van de maan en sterren was het Paleis een opdoemend doolhof van gapende bogen, holle kamers, stapels puin en skelet achtige stellages. Donkere vormen strekten zich overal uit en krompen ineen, net zoutpilaren die middenin de verwoesting bevroren waren.

Deze plek, verschroeid en levenloos en verlaten, was eens haar thuis geweest, maar ze kon er geen leven in voelen, alleen golven verlies en verdriet. De vredeswens waar dit Koninkrijk om bekend stond weerklonk in haar botten; het had haar eerst het spoor van verwarring dat de gundam piloten achterlieten ingedreven, en nu hierheen, maar de verwachtingsvolle polsslag was opgegaan in een kloppende pijn toen ze de ruïnes van haar erfenis zag, het _falen_ van haar voorouders, die haar de wereld hadden nagelaten zoals hij vandaag was.

Het Paleis intimideerde haar. Gaf haar een schuldig, laf gevoel. Ze hoorde nu de Prinses van deze natie te zijn, de hoeder in afwezigheid van de rechtmatige koning, degene die het beschermde tegen bedreigingen van buitenaf en die de normen en waarden hoog hield. Angst, aarzeling en twijfel hadden geen plaats in de Vrouwe Peacecraft, niet wanneer haar land haar nodig had.

Zou dit ook haar lot zijn? Om te worden neergemaaid door diegenen waartegen ze weigerde de hand op te heffen, om haar restanten als as op de wind te laten wegzweven?

Wat bezielde hen? Het antwoord daarop leek voor haar net een vallende ster, een helder licht dat haar de weg wees en haar wens in vervulling zou laten gaan als ze het wist te vangen, maar het glipte keer op keer tussen haar vingers door wanneer ze dacht het vanuit haar ooghoek te hebben waargenomen.

Ze kon het niet weer zo laten eindigen. Niet nog eens. De mensheid kon maar zoveel keer de vallende sterren laten vallen. Hoe fel hun licht ook was, ze waren niet onbreekbaar, en het waren er maar weinig, zo weinig...

Zich op haar hak omdraaiend, haren uitwaaierend in de kille nachtelijke lucht en dunne nachtjapon om haar knieën fladderend, volgde Relena haar eigen voetstappen door de duisternis. Iedere voetstap deed echo's opdwarrelen tussen de afbrokkelende restanten van de geschiedenis. Haar pad bracht haar naar een groots portret, een zwarte leegte temidden van de nachtelijke schaduwen. Ze kon het doek niet zien, maar ze voelde hoe een man met lang haar een zilveren helm aan zijn voeten gooide, voelde Noin - _mijn beste Rijkswacht_ - verlangend naar het gezicht staren, en dacht aan Duo's waaghalzengrijns, en de stem met de groene ogen uit Antarctica, en Quatre's droevige blik.

En toen stond daar een vrouw, haar lange bruinblonde haar en helderblauwe ogen ongevoelig voor de afwezigheid van licht. Haar statige gewaad was beroet en gescheurd, maar haar rug recht en haar kin hoog gehouden. Haar eigen gezicht, maar ouder, wijzer, zonder een spoortje aarzeling, en een zuigeling tegen haar borst geklemd.

_Moeder?_

'Relena?'

Ze draaide zich met een ruk om.

Heero. Ogen zo blauw als de nachthemel boven hen, helder als de sterren waar hij Prins over was. Zijn blik gleed over de levende schaduwen achter haar en boorde zich toen recht in de hare.

Haar afwezigheid had opschudding veroorzaakt. Ze moest terugkomen.

Zorgvuldig verwoord, perfect afstandelijk en onpartijdig. Lege woorden? Nee, maar ze dacht niet dat ze het aan kon als het laaiende vuur waar hij zo zorgvuldig beteugelde gedoofd werd in bloed.

Relena knikte, haar beslissing genomen. Ze liet Heero de traditionele jas over haar schouders draperen en volgde hem, zonder om te kijken, naar wat de morgen ook mocht brengen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Is het te laat om nog eens te waarschuwen voor symboliek? ^^; Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!


End file.
